RP: Battle of the Black Sea Settlement
This is a battle fought near the Black Sea in Romania. It is a battle fought between the Fenseges Tribe (controlled by Goten66) and the Gothic tribe Thunder-Ax (controlled by Imperial Wyrm). The Huns conquest of Thunder-Ax Imperial Wyrm ''' Lord Herrick, chieftan of the Thunder-Ax, a local Gothic tribe, is sitting in his court in his castle. He is drinking wine and watching Roman dancer girls. It is the celebration of his birthday, he was 20 years old. It had been a year since he succeeeded his father, Franz, as chieftan. Herrick's village is guarded by a stone wall, and inside are wooden houses. There is a palace and a barracks. The village was built near the coast by the Black Sea. A wooden watchtower is built on top of the stone wall, it is nighttime. The watchman is sleeping, he had drunken much wine. Weary soldiers guard the gates, wishing they could join in the celebration. But, it is their job to guard the village, especially since they had been attacked by Hun tribes alot. '''Goten66 A small group of Huns from the Fenseges tribe stumbled upon their tribe while out scouting. They observed for a little while, and then left to report it to their leader and his army a few miles away. They got their and told their leader, Blaedla, about the tribe. Blaedla decided that he would lead a group of soldiers to raid them, and would attack the next morning. They road there on horses, and climbed near the top of the cliff, but stayed far enough down to not be seen by any watchmen, they waited until morning while preparing to attack. Imperial Wyrm A Gothic hunter goes out to hunt wild boar in the morning. He climbs down the steep hill leading to the village which was built upon a cliff. He pursues the wild boar with his spear, making sure he is unnoticed. He quietly pursues it. Goten66 A bored hun shoots an arrow at a wild boar, not noticing that someone else is pursuing it until after the boar is dead. Imperial Wyrm The hunter is angry, he yells at the Hun. "Damnation! You shot the boar I was pursuing...who the hell are you? You don't look like you are from around here..", He says, staring at this strange, slanted eyed warrior. The hunter spoke Gothic and the Hun spoke only Hunnish so the Hun could not understand him. He put a hand on the Hun's shoulder. "Oi, mate! I'm talkin to ya! Now piss off or I'll give ya a right ol beatin". Goten66 The Hun is confused at what the hunter is saying, but gets angry when the hunter puts his hand on the hun's shoulder. He pushes the hunter away and pulls a knife off his belt. Imperial Wyrm "Bring it on mate, I'll kick yer arse", says the Hunter. The hunter slashes at the Hun with his spear, he is angry. Goten66 The spear doesn't go through the Hun's armor, and he stabs the hunter in the neck. The hun goes back to his group, and they all group back together at the top of the hill. They are about to advance and invade the tribe. Imperial Wyrm The hunter falls to the ground, dropping his spear. A small puddle of blood from his neck forms, blood drains out of his throat. He dies with his eyes open and his face is pale and ghost-like. An alarm goes off and people inside the Gothic village are evacuated into their homes. A platoon of spearmen and swordsmen hold off the Hun army until reinfrocements arrive. Lord Herrick is informed of what is happening by a watchman, inside his castle. He decides to suit up in his armor and get on his black horse, armed with a steel longsword and a copper shield. He watches the battle through the gaps in the iron gate, and is accessing the situation. When the time is right, he will lead the general and his forces into the battle. Goten66 The Hun soldiers at the front seem to be strangely bad at fighting,and are losing up there, but are wearing down the gothic forces. The Hun's at the back of their force fire their arrows over the front lines into the gothic armies, and reload and continue to fire without pause. Imperial Wyrm Many spearmen fall but Lord Herrick comes out of the gates, decapitating a Hun, reaching low with his sword. Three other horsemen come and impale soldiers with lances. Goten66 Arrows are still pelting the Gothic soldiers, and are coming at Lord Herrick as well. Two smaller groups of Huns were hiding on the sides, and start to scale the walls of the fort on either side while the Gothic soldiers are too busy to notice them, and even if they did, they had their hands full and couldn't do much about it. Imperial Wyrm Lord Herrick blocks with his shield and swings his longsword very low, hitting a Hunnic soldier, decapitating him. A man from the watchtower smiles and throws a torch onto the battle below, lighting some Huns on fire. Goten66 The climbing Huns reach the top, and one group desends into the city. They start burning buildings and slaughtering civilians. The other group of huns stand at the top of the wall, and fire arrows into the backs of the Goth's, while the main army continues firing from the front. Imperial Wyrm The gates close so no Huns can get in anymore, some villagers were brave enough to stand ground and arm themselves. The armed villagers fight against the Huns with pitchforks, torches, and staves. Huns are beaten to death and burned alive by angry villagers. Lord Herrick does the most amazing thing his people have ever seen him do. His horse jumps, lifting its hooves up and crushing a man. He then jumps off the horse and lands on a man below, stabbing him in the throat. He had practiced this acrobatic combat stunt before, at a village festival. But he had done it on a dummy, not a real person. Tossing aside his longsword, he takes a battle ax from a slain Hun. He dashes and cuts off a Hun's arm, he then grabs a crude dagger and stabs him in the heart. Goten66 The Huns are trained warriors, and most of the villagers that stand up and fight are slaughtered as well. Arrows are coming at Herrick from both the front and back, and he is unable to shield from both directions. The Huns at the top of the walls start throwing flaming torches down into the Gothic soldiers lighting tons of them on fire. The Gothics are being killed by fire, arrows, and infantry men. Imperial Wyrm Herrick dodges two arrows, but he had to be VERY quick to do so. He was then killed by many arrows fired into him, falling on the ground. He died for his people, though foolishly. He enjoyed the thrill of fighting. Goten66 Seeing their leader die disheartens the Goths, and they were already being defeated, so they fall soon after to the relentless Huns. The Huns claim all the land controlled by the Thunder-Ax, and take many of them prisoner to use as slaves or as fodder in future battles like they had in the start of the battle with slaves. They collect all the resources that they had not destroyed, and journey back to their camp. Imperial Wyrm The land of the Thunder-Ax has fallen to the Huns... The walls of the village are being rebuilt but the village is mainly inhabited by Huns. It has become a part of the Hunnic Empire. Many Hun soldiers occupy it and have taken Goth women as their brides. The bodies of the Gothic warriors of the Thunder-Ax are not buried and are fed on by vultures, except for Herrick's body. He is buried by a great oak tree near the village gates, an inscription (translated from Gothic) says "O, Herrick, son of Franz, he who died a warrior. May you and your father rest in peace". The end.. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Battles Category:Finished RP's